


The Peanut

by Schmidt1012



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Gen, M/M, Post-Hunt, Some might say that they're practically kissing, Their relationship depends on what you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmidt1012/pseuds/Schmidt1012
Summary: It was a long hunt and an even longer drive back home.Dean was tired, but thanks to Castiel's peanuts, the hunter made it through the night...almost.





	The Peanut

It was a long hunt and an even longer drive back home.

Still two hours away from the bunker, Sam’s soft snores filled the silence as Dean kept himself busy not to fall asleep by humming a random Garth Brook song in his head. It would be much better if he’s listening to the real thing, but he figured not to disturb his brother’s beauty sleep. Sam deserved shut-eye anyways. His brother had worked hard researching how to kill a sylphid, running amok after its home was destroyed by a supposed wildfire.

Even though it’s past midnight, Dean could see the road without difficulty with only the moonlight shining brightly in the night sky. Somewhere out there, there’s a pack of werewolf howling to the moon, hunting for their next prey. Another hunt for him and Sam.

A tap on his shoulder had him jerking from his seat. _Sonofabitch._ Dean cursed in his head, knuckles turning white as he tightened his grip around the steering wheel. Fuck, he had forgotten that Castiel was in the back.

Heart beating fast in his chest, Dean inspected Castiel through the rear-view mirror and said, “What’s up, Cas?”

The angel looked at Dean with intensity for a couple of seconds, blinked once and redirected his gaze towards his closed hand resting in the middle of the driver and passenger seat.

“I don’t like them,” Castiel deadpanned.

Confused, Dean had to inquire as he spared the angel’s hand a glance. “You don’t like what?”

“Peanuts.” Opening his hand, a peanut came into a view in Castiel’s palm.

“Why, you allergic or something?”

“No.” Castiel simply said, but as though Dean was expecting an elaborated answer, the angel continued. “This vessel doesn’t have any digestive problems, Dean. Jimmy had no negative reaction to any particular food, substance or fur. He’s healthy, which is why this is the perfect vessel for me. As a matter of fact, everyone from the Novak lineage doesn’t have any ‘allergies’ that only proves that I using this body was a part of a well thought-out plan.”

Dean yawned at that and focused on driving instead as Castiel kept talking about Jimmy and Claire’s family tree. At some point, he swore the angel had said something about letting a bee sting him to prove that Jimmy was indeed had no allergy or whatsoever. Dean wasn’t sure of it though; he didn’t care enough to actually listen to the angel talk. Castiel running his mouth non-stop about things he found irrelevant had him yearning for a cup of coffee.

Dean wished he could drive faster so he could lie in his bed, but he wouldn’t risk it. He’s not Sam, for fuck’s sake, driving too fast for his own good. That’s the reason why Dean was reluctant, sometime, to let his brother borrow his baby.

He could bear with Castiel talking oh so passionately about something. This was not the first time it happened after all. Besides, he had a talent of spacing out, blocking every noise around him, as his body went into an auto-pilot mode. A very useful talent while fishing, using a minimal amount of brain power so he could relax.

_Drive, Dean… Just drive…_

A few minutes of _silence_ later, Dean thought he went deaf when he heard the Impala’s soothing purr. Castiel had finally stopped rambling. Beside him, Sam stirred in the passenger seat and the young Winchester tried to find a more comfortable position to accommodate his long legs.

“Dean," Castiel called from the back seat.

Dean sighed. “What?”

Out of the corner of his eye, the hand holding the peanut was still where he had seen it minutes ago. Castiel’s hand didn’t move an inch since the angel began lecturing Dean about anaphylactic shock. Hey, look at that. It seemed like Dean cared a little to actually listen to the angel.

“Take it.”

As it turned out, Castiel was offering the peanut in the first place. “Would you shut up if I did?” Through the rear-view mirror, staring back at him, Dean locked eyes with the angel as he slowed down the Impala, preparing to make a turn.

Castiel nodded. “Yes.”

Without a second thought, Dean snatched the peanut from Castiel’s hand and popped it in his mouth. He chewed the bland thing, exaggeratedly swallowed, and said, “You happy, now?” The only response he got from Castiel was another small nod before the angel turned his head to look at the window.

A long stretch of silence quickly followed after that, and weirdly enough, the peanut Castiel had given to him kept him awake. Exhausted and bored, Dean gave in as he reached out to turn the radio on, in hopes to find a station that would keep him entertained. Classic rock or country music, he wouldn’t mind listening to either of them. Sam didn’t wake up when Castiel had talked earlier, so why not a little music.

As the classic, three-chord country twang softly reached Dean’s ear, a tap on his shoulder indicated Castiel needed his attention again. Sighing, he looked over his shoulder and caught a glimpse of another peanut resting in Castiel’s open palm. The angel was looking expectantly at him.

The two of them didn’t talk as Dean reached behind him over his shoulder and let the angel put the peanut in his awaiting hand. His gut told him that there’s something wrong about taking the darn thing and eating it without question, but when the chorus came and Ronnie Dunn of _Brooks & Dunn_ started hitting the high notes of _My Maria_ , he quickly forgot everything as he sang along in his head, fingers tapping on the steering wheel.

The song ended and another tap on his shoulder. Without looking, Dean simply reached behind him in response, and again, Castiel put another peanut in his hand. This happened a couple of times like a routine, Castiel tapping on his shoulder and him accepting the peanut – one by one, as their drive home continued and only the country music filling the silence. _Tap... Crunch… Tap… Munch…_ For Dean's part, all of the chewings he made kept him awake and helped him focus on driving.

Half an hour and a dozen peanuts later, the question of where did Castiel had got the peanuts came into Dean’s head. Curious, Dean made sure that they’re alone in the road before he spied on Castiel through the rear-view mirror. There, his eyes widened at what he witnessed, the Impala swayed and went off the road as he lost control of the steering wheel for a moment.

“Dean?” Sam woke up, concerned.

Dean didn’t hear his brother, his eyes glued at what he was seeing.

In the back seat, Castiel opened his mouth, and as if the time had slowed down, Dean watched a peanut rolled off of Castiel’s rainbow-colored tongue. The angel then dried it off with the sleeve of his trench coat and fished something out from one of its pockets. A small, yellow bag of M&M’s chocolate came into view, **_peanuts_**.

Hyperaware of what the angel was doing, Dean watched in utter shock as Castiel took a blue m&m and put it in his mouth. Even with the music and Sam calling his name, he swore he could hear Castiel suck on the candy as the chocolate melted in the angel’s mouth.

Castiel saw him through the mirror and naively offered him the _peanut_ that he just finished drying.

_“What the fuck, Cas?”_


End file.
